


Game on !

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye convinces Coulson to take the team to the arcade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game on !

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr.

Hunter, Fitz and Simmons were shoved in the back of the mini van while Bobbi, Mack, Lincoln and Skye had to fit four people in a three seater space. Coulson had insisted in driving but May wouldn’t let him. She claimed that it was ‘unsafe’ and that he was ‘putting everyone else on the roads in danger’. He put up a fight but quickly lost.   
Leaving the hangar where their new Airbus was the team drove out to the arcade to spend their day off.   
It was all Skye’s idea. She has somehow convinced Coulson to not only let her go - but the whole team went as well.   
“Okay everyone. We have 5 hours until we have to get back the hangar. So meet back here at” Coulson looked at his watch for a second checking the time, “3pm”   
Everyone nodded. Skye was jumping up and down. She looked so happy.   
When Coulson let them go she ran inside not wanting to waste a moment of her time.   
Each of them split up to do their own things. Bobbi and Mack went to test out who was actually better at guitar hero, Simmons went with Fitz and Hunter who were going through each game trying to beat each other.   
May on the other hand - she was trying her luck at the shooting games. She really didn’t want to be here but Coulson said that it was good 'family bonding’. She put the token in the machine before picking up the gun. Repositioning her stance like she would normally at a shooting range the game started and May starting killing zombies. When the game to a close she stated to like this game. Looking up she assumed to have achieved a high score but what she saw made her mouth drop - and that doesn’t happen very often for May. 'FAIL’ was displayed across her screen in large red writing and her score was under 100.   
May was cross. She was amazing at shooting in real life . Why wasn’t she just as good using a simulator. Looking over her shoulder she saw Fitzsimmons shooting away at their own game and when the game ended the screen read 'TOP SCORE’. She was meant to be the cavalry for gosh sakes and she couldn’t even beat Fitzsimmons.   
Frustrated May put another token in before restarting the game. She took her stance again before she began shooting at the zombies again. She was going to keep at it till she got a high score. When the round ended Melinda slammed the gun on the table before looking up at the screen. ’D’ was displayed across her screen with her score. ’D’ that wasn’t good enough. May put another token in before playing again. After her fourth try and her grade only moving up to a 'C’ she was angry. Hurriedly she pushed in another token before letting out a grumble before breathing slowly trying to calm herself. She thought that time she played really sloppily. She wasn’t expecting a high score and get ready to put the next token in but when 'HIGH SCORE’ was displayed on the screen with music playing May couldn’t be happier.   
'YES!’ She shouted before jumping up and down.   
Coulson, Skye and other neighbouring people all looked at her before she blushed embarrassed and walked away from the game.   
Coulson and Skye laughed to themselves at May’s outburst before they turned back to their game.   
Their game of air hockey.  
Skye’s eyebrows are furrowed and she was biting her lip in concern traction. This was their 2nd game now and Skye had to win.   
“Come on Dad” Skye joked around.   
Coulson was losing. He had already loss the previous round and he was determined not to lose again.   
Skye moved her arm forward hitting the puck and it slid across the table. It bounced on the side before sliding right into Coulson’s goal.   
“YESH” Skye cried out before rubbing it in Coulson’s face.   
“Rematch” Coulson demanded. Skye didn’t even falter she knew she’d win again.  
Game after game Skye beat Coulson. She was getting bored now.   
Coulson knew he could do it - he couldn’t lose again.   
He noticed Skye’s distraction and pushed the puck right in her direction. It slipped into her goal and Coulson started cheering for himself.   
Skye grumbled at her defeat before she shuffled away leaving Coulson to his own enjoyment.   
Fitz picked up his tickets from the winnings before shuffling over to the prize counter.   
Lance stood next and they just stared. They stared at all the prizes they could get by themselves and then if they combined their tickets they could get even more.   
“I think we should combine out tickets and get that giant monkey” Fitz suggested looking at Hunter.   
Lance then proceeded to give him this look which made him pout before looking for something else to get.   
“Let’s get the soccer ball” Hunter who was staring at the ball with longing eyes.   
The two argued at what they should get for ages. It wasn’t until Jemma walked up behind them with a larger pile of tickets and dumping them on the table.   
“There you go boys. Enough for both of your toys” Jemma commented before walking away leaving the boys to wonder how she collected so many tickets.   
After Fitz got his monkey and hunter started cradling his ball they all walked to meet the rest of the team and take the minivan back to the cargo hold

**Author's Note:**

> Leave love <3


End file.
